


The ghost of you

by Goldrush23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldrush23/pseuds/Goldrush23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 stupid boys play 1 stupid and end up setting free a ghost from 1890</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ghost of you

The ghost of you   
"Guys. I don't think this is a good idea." Calum said nervously and bit his finger nails. "Man up." I chuckled. He placed two fingers on the triangle and waited for the others to follow. They did. Michael smirked. "Hello. Is anyone there?" Nothing happened. I shrugged. "See calum nothing ha-" the triangle moved to yes. I looked at Michael and Michael looked at calum and calum looked at me. It was clear none of the boys had commited the crime. I squeaked. "What's y-your name?" I stumbled over my words. The triangle moved again L-U-C-A-S H-E-M-M-I-N-G-S. The boys paled. Lucas hemmings the one and only. "Are you mad at us?" Calum whispered. The triangle moved to no. "Do you want us to leave?" Michael asked. It moved to yes. Calum took his fingers off and gathered his stuff. "I can't do this." He cried and ran out. Michael following after his boyfriend. I stayed there since it was my house and took my fingers off. Everything flickered for a moment. I ignored it and got my laptop googling Lucas hemmings.   
Lucas hemmings was 18 years old when he got murdered by former classmates in 1890.   
I blinked at the screen. "They didn't even want anything from me they just wanted me gone." I jumped at the voice and visibly paled. Oh my god. "L-Luke?" I asked nervously. "Yea it's me. You're suppose to say good bye you know." I turned around to look at him. He was even more beautiful in person. I blushed. "We didn't read up on it." He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You're names Ashton right?" He asked sitting down next to me. I nodded. "You're in my house." He smirked. I blushed again. "S-sorry." He shrugged. "No it's fine. It's amusing to see you dance in the mirror to that crappy stuff you call music." I gasped. "One Direction is not crappy." Luke frowned. "Who?" I nearly passed out. "Oh my god. I can't even." "I was born in the late 1800's what do you expect?" I thought about it. That's true. "Oh yeah. Sorry. You're so beautiful and so young looking it's weird to think your that old." I was rambling. Luke blushed and looked down. "You're beautiful too." I blushed too and stared at him. His eyes were really blue. His hair was a dirty blonde color. He was beautiful. "Are you gay, Ashton?" I was surprised by his question. "Yea. Why?" Luke frowned. "Before I was murdered I came out as gay. And back then that was not allowed. Nobody liked you if you were gay. I just don't want that to happen to you." I smiled slightly. "Luke. We're in the 21st century. That doesn't happen now. It won't happen to me I promise." Luke stared at me for awhile. "You have beautiful eyes Ashton." I smiled brightly and blushed. "Thank you. So do you." We were both sitting criss cross on my couch so we had perfect views of each other. "May I share my first kiss with you?" He questioned blushing. I looked up in shock. "You've never kissed anybody?" He shook his head no. I leaned it closer and brushed my lips on his. "I think I'm in love with you Lucas hemmings." I whispered before placing my lips upon his. We stayed like that for awhile and then I pulled away. "Me too Ashton Irwin. Me too." We shared another kiss. Who knew a ouija board could find true love?


End file.
